Another Day Without You
by Akamegane7
Summary: Claire Oscarus masih merenungi kematian Halldora Nakamura yang mengenaskan. Fail at summary...btw, it's OC x Fem!Ethan Nakamura. Don't like, don't read!


A/N: OMAYGAWD! Ini FF pertama gue di fandom PJATO~ mohon dimaklumi segala macam kekurangannya~ para senior, mohon bantuannya #bows

Pairing/Characters: OCXFem!Ethan Nakamura, Percy, Grover, Nico di Angelo

Rate: K

* * *

**PJATO © RICK RIORDAN**

**AURA777 PRESENT**

**A PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION**

**ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT YOU**

**

* * *

**

Claire Oscarus sedang duduk-duduk di tepi pantai dan menonton kakak beda ibunya, Percy Jackson, yang sedang berenang bersama Nico Di Angelo sang putra Hades. Di pasir putih Long Island itu ia duduk dan merenungi nasib Halldora Nakamura, anak dari Dewi Nemesis yang meninggal karena berusaha untuk membunuh Kronos di musim panas tahun lalu. Bukan hanya itu, Halldora juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui dirinya luar dalam dan juga merupakan kekasih yang sangat disayanginya.

Claire menatap arlojinya dan menyetel angka '00:77' dan langsung saja benda itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berukuran 1,5 meter yang seluruhnya berwarna biru laut. Claire mengelus-ngelus pedang tersebut dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Tidak masalah saja baginya, karena pasti pedang itu yang sudah berwujud menjadi arloji kembali itu akan kembali dengan aman ke dalam sakunya dalam jangka waktu 15 menit.

"Halldora…Kuharap kau senang berada di Elysium…Maafkan aku tidak bisa menolongmu..." Katanya. Ia menatap lautan biru yang luas kekuasaan ayahnya dan kembali mengenang dimana ejadian itu terjadi.

**Flashback**

Kronos jatuh berlutut akibat dari petir yang menyembar-nyambar dari singgasana Zeus yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia menumpukan bobotnya ke salah satu lututnya. Rambutnya berasap. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan luka bakar. Dia menjulurkan tangan untukmengambil Backbitter, tetapi kali ini pedangnya tidak terbang ke tangannya.

"Nakamura!" erangnya. "Waktunya untuk membuktikan dirimu. Kau tahu kelemahan rahasia Jackson. Bunuh dia dan kau akan mendapatkan imbalan yang tak terbayangkan!"

Pandangan mata Halldora menumbuk pada bagian tengan tubuh Percy. Claire khawatir Halldora akan menuruti perintah tuannya itu dan membunuh kakaknya.

"Lihat sekelilingmu Halldora" Kata Percy. "Kiamat. Inikah imbalan yang kau inginkan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin agar semuanya dihancurkan? Kebaikan dan kejahatan. Semuanya?

"Tidak ada singgasana untuk Nemesis" gumam Halldora. "Tidak ada singgasana untuk ibuku"

"Itu benar!" Kronos berusha berdiri, tapi terjatuh. Di atas telinga kirinya, terdapat sepetak rambut pirang yang masih berasap. "Serang mereka! Mereka layak menderita"

"Kau bilang ibumu adalah dewi keseimbangan" Kata Percy.

"Halldora…Para dewa-dewi minor layak menerima yang lebih baik, querida, tapi kehancuran total bukanlah keseimbangan. Kronos tidak membangun. Dia hanya menghancurkan" Kata Claire.

Halldora menggengam pedangnya erat. Kata-kata Percy Jackson ada benarnya juga. Lagipula jika Kronos berhasil menaklukan Olympus juga belum tentu semua janjinya akan ditepati. Ia lalu menetapkan hati dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher sang penguasa Titan. Serangan tersebut seharusnya membunuhnya seketika, tetapi bilah pedang justru hancur berkeping-keping. Halldora jatuh kebelakang, mencengkram perutnya. Kepingan bilah pedangnya sendiri telah berputar-putar dan menusuk menembus baju zirahnya.

Kronos bangkit tak mantap. Menjulang di atas pelayannya. "Pengkhianatan" geramnya.

Musik Grover terus bermain, dan rumput tumbuh di sekeliling tubuh Halldora. Halldora menatap Claire dalam-dalam. Wajahnya berkerut karena kesakitan.

"Layak menerima yang lebih baik" katanya tersengal ."Kalau saja mereka..punya singgasana"

Kronos menjejakkan kakinya, dan lantai retak di sekeliling Halldora Nakamura. Putri Nemesis jatuh lewat retakan yang mengarah langsung ke jantung gunung—langsung ke udara terbuka.

"Tamat riwayatnya" Kronos mengambil pedangnya. "Dan sekarang giliran kalian"

**End Flashback**

Claire menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat hal buruk sering kali membuatnya merasa lapar dan tubuhnya terasa sekering bintang laut awetan. Ia butuh air.

"Claire! Ayolah berenang! Jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu! Kau adikku! Masa sama air takut?" Teriak Percy.

Claire berpaling dan melihat Percy yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Nico lalu menyemprotkan air dengan semprotannya lalu lari sambil nyengir jahil. Percy berhenti melambaikan untuk membalas Nico .

"_Hei nak, tak ada salahnya kau bersenang-senang. __Halldora aman di Elysium. Tenang saja nak.." _ Kata sebuah suara di kepala Claire. Mengetahui barusan adalah suara ayahnya, dia tersenyum dan menanggalkan kaus berwarna orange Camp Half-Bloodnya. Ia meraba-raba ke dalam kantung celananya dan menemukan jamnya sudah kembali lagi.

"Hai tunggu aku! Jangan berani-berani kalian bersenang senang tanpaku!" Teriak Claire. Dia lalu berlari menyusul Percy dan Nico yang sedang asyik bermain air dengan riang.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

A/N: pendek? Iyalah gue baru pertama kali ngetik di sini... ==" ok~ mind to RnR? :D


End file.
